thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Colonial Galactica Class Battlestar
Name: Galactica Craft: Colonial Military Galactica Class Battlestar Type: Warship Scale: Capital Length: 1,438.64 x 536.84 x 183.32 meters Skill: Capital Ship Pilot Crew: 3,100; skeleton: 310/+10 Passengers: 7,000 Cargo Capacity: 24,496 metric tons Consumables: 20 months Jump Drive: x410 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 5 Hull: 7D+1 Sensors *Passive: 40 / 1D *Scan: 80 / 2D *Search: 160 / 3D *Focus: 4 / 4D Weapons *'514 Heavy Point-Defense Autocannons' : Fire Arc: 257 dual turrets Crew: 0; Automated Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: Automated: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-8/15/30 Damage: 6D *'48 Primary Assault Railguns' : Fire Arc: 4 forward, 22 dual turrets Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Space Range: 1-13/26/53 Damage: 7D *'24 Heavy Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 11 port, 11 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-13/27/53 Damage: 8D *'24 Nuclear Missile Systems' : Fire Arc: 2 forward, 11 port, 11 starboard Crew: 2 Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+2 Scale: capital Space Range: 1-17/33/67 Damage: 10D Complement: *Viper MK II Fighter: 80 *Raptor Class Multipurpose Ship: 20 Description: The Galactica type battlestar is a Colonial capital ship that combines the functions of an aircraft carrier and a battleship. It was designed and deployed after the outbreak of hostilities between the Cylons and Colonials. A few ships of this class remain in service over 40 years after the end of the Cylon War; however, most were retired. The class was designed and deployed by the Colonial Fleet in the early days of the First Cylon War, quite possibly as part of the Articles of Colonization, with 12 ships initially being built by, and representing, each of the Colonies (Miniseries). They included: Galactica, Columbia, Athena, and Archeron. They formed the lead ships of Cylon War era Battlestar Groups, and were represented in almost every major engagement of the War. The original battlestars were space-going leviathans of more than 4700 feet (1400 meters) in length, designed to tackle the Cylon threat head on. They featured powerful gun batteries that ran up the center of the hull, numerous point defense turrets, and many missile silos, but their main show of force came from the multiple Viper stacks housed in the flight pods, which held up to a thousand Vipers. Initially, these stacks ran multiple stories, but were removed as the war died down (TRS: Blood and Chrome, Razor Flashbacks). Unfortunately, the class didn't hold up well to the Cylon threat, with only the Galactica, Athena, and a third unnamed ship surviving the war. Despite this, newer Galactica type ships were built, with newer technologies, which still remained in service at the time of the Fall of the Colonies. However, Galactica was never upgraded, and remained in its Cylon War outfit at the time of its retirement 40 years after the war. Eventually, the class is phased out in favor of the smaller Valkyrie type battlestars, and the newer Mercury class battlestars, however was inadvertently survived by the Galactica for nearly 5 years after the Fall of the Colonies. Source: *Battlestar Galactica Wiki: Galactica (TRS) *Battlestar Galactica Corebook (page 135-137, 140) *thedemonapostle